cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DistustingWastelander
Untitled Hey DistustingWastelander. I appreciate the work you do to keep the page tidy. I didn't mean to sound offended (if I did). I was just saying we should probably talk if there are bigger changes than just undo vandalism. I'm only on once in a while, so it be great if you still keep watch =). Aktanusa (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Thank you for dealing with that guy who was vandalizing pages, I reverted a bunch last night and it apparently just made him mad. Foyada (talk) 19:44, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Templates about Just got tired seeing different tables. Hope I didn't break much in progress. Ldgm (talk) 15:12, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Failed Sprites I was experimenting with a sprite system, and while it's functional, it doesn't work on mobile (instead of a single sprite, you get the entire spritesheet). Considering this major flaw, it won't really be useful, so you can go ahead and delete Template:Spritesheet and Template:Sprite. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 20:49, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Icon image stuff Hey there! I recently started editing here cause I wanted to standardize all the icon images, since I noticed there's a lack of consistency among them. I've already standardized a few icons, but I wanted to see if it's okay before I go do the rest, since it'll undoubtedly flood the recent changes. I also noticed that there's several "copied" images, like File:Armythril mouse.png and File:Arrow Blue-Purplev1.png, so I was wondering if you could delete these extra images. Thanks! Kage237 (talk) 03:01, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Sure thing! I'll just mark all the duplicate images with the delete template so that you can find them quickly. Thanks for your approval, I'll get to work on this right away! Cheers :) Kage237 (talk) 02:30, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Utilities I'll break it down by sub-category: The websites all appear to be outdated (not just the articles, but the sites themselves too), so they're not really useful. Should I Reset and Cookie Engine don't appear to even be available anymore, so those two can definitely be deleted. The other two, I guess could either be deleted, or merged and marked with an outdated notice. The macro spreadsheets are also outdated, and seem entirely useless and/or unusable. The helpers (except CookieMaster) look fine. As for Cheat interface... CookieCheat and PureCookie are outdated and seem pointless. Frozen Cookies; see helpers above (it's fine). Cookieclicker Bots... I honestly have no idea what to think of this one. Can't really tell what it's about. That leaves two pages that aren't in a sub-category: MultiCookie, which is just another dead link, and an outdated changelog. TL;DR: Cookie Monster (excluding its outdated changelog) and Frozen Cookies appear to be the only useful pages. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 12:37, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Beta The Cookie Clicker Beta page is pretty terrible at the moment. I don't think there's any need for keeping many of the versions there, only the dungeons beta and the current beta, which hasn't actually been added yet. (Plus maybe some features that didn't make it into the live version, if there are any.) Should I just go ahead and strip away the overabundance of outdated content? - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 21:22, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: Files Yeah, the amount of unused and duplicated files is one of the main reasons why I wanted the privileges granted by the content moderator role. I'm definitely going to be doing some work in that department. There are also several files that I plan on renaming later on, either because of bad file names, or just to make the same types of icons follow a consistent naming convention. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 21:40, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Templates I probably should have asked first, but there are numerous unused templates, most of which either broken, lacking documentation (impossible to tell what they can be used for, or how to do it), or both. Most are also direct imports from wikipedia for some reason, though they were imported 5 years ago, so they're likely outdated. Anyway, I decided to start deleting them, so I hope that's okay. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 11:11, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :They're not. Also note that I haven't touched any wikia defaults (as far as I'm aware). I did delete a few imported from a template wiki, though. I'm pretty much done now, but there are two templates (and their docs) I'm unsure about: Template: Transclude and Template: Navbar. Both of which are transcluded into an old user sandbox their main sandbox, but seem to be otherwise pointless. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 12:12, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Also removed links from two user pages to templates that have never existed. As in, the templates in question do not currently exist, and there is no delete history for them. All in all, the changes I've made also got rid of all dead links for (cache currently not yet updated). - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 12:33, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Garden table Split up the types, merged aging ticks. Might merge contamination/contaminable if I find a good way of displaying that. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 20:42, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Request for deletion User_blog:Vitinhanphat/Lắp_đặt_phòng_net is at best pointless advertising, at worst a scam. Either way, it's making requests for 5 useless categories. I can't mess with message threads or user blogs, so if you don't mind, I'm requesting this to be deleted. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 09:16, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Again, I can't fix up threads, thus reporting two recently majorly vandalised ones (one of which was already vandalised slightly with the same bizarre method, but to a much lesser degree than the latest attack): 93084 and 93455. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 19:35, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Top banners Can you update the "Buildings" in the GAMEPLAY in top banners? The minigames should be added into LATE GAME as well. 01:50, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Untitled User 86.6.22.14 created new page "Peter". 21:20, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Error on achievements page Note 11, regarding the average time it takes to earn the "Just plain lucky" achievement, states that it takes 500000 seconds on average to earn, but after 500000 seconds there is a 63.21% of having earned it. The REAL average time it takes is Log(0.5)/Log(499999/500000)= 346573.24 seconds. Zpower315 (talk) 06:22, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Idea Hello, since there are no active bureaucrats, You might want to consider requesting bureaucrat rights on this page. ~ IAmaPersonthatExists [Wall] 03:10, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Hello, I have the will of reborn the french wiki wich is forget with only 17 pages. Do you know an admin of this wiki ? Cause i want to become admin to make it look a bit better and be able to work well on it ! thank you for your time dude :) Gizmo7777 (talk) 14:47, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Error on achievements page The wiki will not allow me to edit the notes section. I have tried from 2 different laptops and a phone. Im assuming I dont have the authority to edit that section for some reason so I cant fix the math. Zpower315 (talk) 05:44, April 12, 2019 (UTC) vandal 24.209.109.69 had vandalized the Add-Ons page that had been reverted. Can you at least warn the user about it? -Brynda1231 The Awesome l My Talk 23:07, April 12, 2019 (UTC) 107.178.45.190 This IP has been adding profanity on the wiki. They even did it on my talk page too which I removed. Can you block said IP? -Brynda1231 The Awesome l My Talk 23:50, April 12, 2019 (UTC) big boi666666 Big boi666666 is causing vandalism on the wiki. Can you rollback his edits and block big boi666666? -Brynda1231 The Awesome l My Talk 20:08, April 25, 2019 (UTC) User Page Protection Hello, I think you should protect your userpage. It would stop vandals from editing the page. ~ IAmaPersonthatExists [Wall] 00:10, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Inappropriate thread Hello I spotted inappropriate thread (Which is not VSTF issue), please delete an inappropriate thread Thread:78996. Thanks --TokihikoH11 (talk) 07:50, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Swearing Not sure if this wiki is a Christian one, but if so, then I just need to tell you that Reteego swore. BFDIfanStickman2763 (talk) 18:16, September 8, 2019 (UTC) “No, it’s not a Christian Wiki.” That meant that I was asking whether swearing was allowed. “I’d only take action against swearing if it becomes spammy or is directed at a specific user.” It was literally directed at me. “‘Funk you’ does not constitute swearing, it’s a way to avoid using the actual swear word.” Yes, it does. You provided two points that directly contradict each other. Point 1: “Funk you” isn’t swearing. This wouldn’t matter if it weren’t for Point 2: it’s a way to avoid using an actual swear. If it’s just replacing the actual swear, it should count. Sincerely, BFDIfanStickman2763 (talk) 18:16, September 8, 2019 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vandal This needs your attention: https://cookieclicker.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:99306 Blrp (talk) 10:17, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, DistustingWastelander! My name is SlyCooperFan1 (call me Sly!) and I'm the new Wiki Manager for your wiki. I act as a liaison between this community and Fandom Staff and I'm here to provide assistance wherever needed, so please feel free to reach out if you have any questions! ~ SlyCooperFan1 [''message · ''] 22:44, February 22, 2020 (UTC)